


Meeting Ruby

by karasunova



Series: Here We Go [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It’s time for Harry and Hermione’s loved ones to meet Baby Potter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Here We Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482638
Comments: 46
Kudos: 157





	1. Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_the_devils_are_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_devils_are_here/gifts).



> It's here! 
> 
> These one-shots were inpsired by All_the_devils_are_here who left a review on 'Where Do We Go From Here?' telling me I should write a chapter showing when Hagrid meets Ruby. I thought it was such a cute idea! And it got me thinking about Teddy and Ron as well, so here it is! 
> 
> Note - it's not necessary to read 'On the Way' or 'Where Do We Go From Here?' to read this. However, you might find these one-shots kind of spoilery...? I don't think they are. 
> 
> So, we begin with Teddy. I wrote this in his POV. I hope y'all like it.

Teddy wiped his nose with his sleeve. He scuffed his foot across this floor. His mum and dad were taking too long!

“Do you have everything?” He heard his dad ask. 

“Yes, everything is in the basket,” his mum yelled back. 

His dad walked into the sitting room, looking rather hurried. “You ready to go?”

Teddy gripped the edge of the paper he was holding. He was nervous but he wasn’t going to tell his dad that. So, he nodded yes. 

“Good. We’ll head over first.” He stepped into the floo and made room for Teddy to stand beside him. 

Teddy buried his head into his dad’s waist and braced himself for that fuzzy feeling he got whenever they traveled through the floo. 

Moments later he felt his dad lead him out of the fireplace and into the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. 

He immediately looked around the room but didn’t see anyone else there. 

“Where is -”

His question was cut off by a long and loud cry. He cringed and stepped back to his dad. 

His mum burst forth from the fireplace right as Harry walked into the sitting room. 

“You’re here,” Harry sighed softly. 

Teddy felt his dad squeeze his shoulder. “We can come over a different day.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s alright. She’s just a little cranky right now. Sirius is in the kitchen if you want to join him.” 

Teddy watched as his mum and dad nodded. They didn’t say anything but it felt like they were telling Harry something. 

He sighed and played with the edge of the paper he was holding. 

Harry kneeled down in front of him. “I’m really glad you came over today,” he said. 

Teddy looked at his godfather in the eye. “Really?”

Harry held him by the shoulders. “I’ve missed you. Mai has been wanting to see you too but she’s been very tired.” 

Teddy nodded. “I know. Mum told me it hurts a lot and that Mai needed her rest.” 

“That’s right.” Harry pulled him into a hug. “Are you ready to see Ruby?” 

Teddy hugged him back. “Is she small?”

Harry chuckled. “She’s very small and fragile so we have to be gentle and careful, okay?” 

“I’m always careful.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “I know, buddy.” He stood slowly. “Ready?”

Teddy shrugged. 

Harry took his hand and led him upstairs. They passed the first-floor sitting room, where Teddy happened to see Crookshanks lounging on the arm of the sofa. 

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the door to Mai’s bedroom. The door was open and he saw Mai sitting on the edge of the bed, folding baby blankets. 

“Someone is here to see you and Ruby,” Harry announced. 

Mai looked up from what she was doing and smiled. Teddy couldn’t help smiling back. 

Mai held her hands out. “Teddy.”

He hurried into the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Mai.”

She squeezed him. “I’ve missed you, Teddy-bear. How are you?” 

“I’m okay.”

“Just okay?”

He shrugged again. “How are you?” He stepped back. “Mum and Harry said that you’re tired and hurt.”

She touched his cheek. “I am pretty tired but Harry’s been taking good care of me.” 

He fiddled with the paper in his hands. “That’s good.”

“What’s this?” She asked. 

He shifted. “I made a picture for the baby,” he whispered. 

“You did?” She whispered back. “Can I see it?”

Teddy unfolded the paper carefully, disappointed to see a small tear in one of the creases. 

“Is this you as a Pokemon trainer?” 

“Yes. There’s my Pokedex and my Blaziken. I was going to draw the baby but I don’t know what she looks like so I just did this.”

She held his hand. “It’s wonderful, Teddy. I’ll put it up in her room, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Mai kissed his forehead. 

“Where is she? Ruby?”

“She’s here on the bed,” Mai scooted to the side. 

He looked around her shoulder and the first thing he saw was brown hair. 

Mai stretched out across the bed. “You can come closer, come on.” 

Teddy set his picture on the side table and climbed onto the bed. “Is she going to have hair like me?” He asked. 

Ruby moved a little, her arm moved up and down. 

He gasped. “She’s wearing the shirt I got for her.” He reached out and rubbed her belly where the fuzzy star was. “She’s really small.” 

“She is,” Mai said softly, “and her hair will probably stay brown.” 

He sat closer and touched her hand. Ruby blinked. “Hi, Ruby. It’s Teddy.”

She moved her head. Could she hear him? 

He looked at Mai and then Harry, who was at the end of the bed. “Can I hold her?” He asked. 

“Of course, you can," Mai answered. "Harry, will you help him?” 

Harry told him to sit against the pillow. As Teddy got comfortable, he watched Harry pick up Ruby and listened as she made little noises. 

“Her feet are so tiny,” he squeaked. 

Harry chuckled. He carefully set Ruby down in his lap. “Now, put your arm like this okay, because you need to hold up her head.” He moved a pillow so that it rested beneath Teddy’s arm. “That should help.” 

Ruby stared up at him. She was small but she felt kind of heavy in his arms. “She’s pretty,” he whispered. 

“Do you think so?” Harry sat down beside him. 

“I’m a lot bigger than she is,” Teddy told him, “but I think we can still play together when she gets a little bigger.” 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Harry said. 

“A few days ago you were in Mai’s tummy and now you’re here,” he said, “that’s so weird.” 

He rubbed the star on her belly again. “Christmas is soon, did you know? I wonder what babies get for Christmas.” 

He grabbed one of her fingers. “She has little nails,” he couldn’t help laughing. 

He gasped. 

Harry touched his knee. “What is it?” 

“She’s holding my finger,” Teddy told him. He shifted. “Harry, will Ruby and I be friends?”

“Hm,” Harry said slowly. “Yes, I’m sure of it. But you know what else you’ll be?”

Teddy looked over at his godfather. “What?”

Harry ruffled his hair. “You’ll be family.” 

Teddy grinned and turned back to kiss Ruby on the forehead. “Family.” 


	2. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ron to meet baby Potter!

Ron stepped through the floo. Stepping into the ground floor sitting room, he immediately spotted Crookshanks sitting in the wingback chair. 

“Hey,” he offered in greeting. “Hermione and Harry are expecting me.”

He didn’t see any soot on him, but he cleaned himself with a quick spell anyway. 

The sound of feet pounding down the stairs alerted him to what was about to happen - he was going to meet Harry and Hermione’s baby. 

Harry stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, and a triumphant smile on his face. 

Ron smiled back. He walked across the room and pulled his best friend into a fierce hug. “How are you doing? How’s Hermione?” 

Harry squeezed him. “Incredible. I feel incredible. Tired. Hermione is tired and sore so be gentle.” 

Ron let him go. “Of course.” He held up a gift bag. “I brought a present.”

“You didn’t have too.”

“Sure, but I wanted too,” he said with a shrug. 

Harry grinned. “Well, ready to meet my daughter? She’s amazing.”

Ron’s gut fluttered. Harry led the way back upstairs and into the first-floor sitting room. Ron spotted Hermione first, she was standing in front of the coffee table attempting to hide a yawn.

Ron chuckled. “Hey, mama.” He strolled toward her and wrapped her up in a gentle hug. “Thanks for letting me come by.”

She kissed his cheek. “Just need a few days rest. Besides, now she doesn’t look all that squished up.” 

He let out a loud laugh and immediately grimaced. “Oh, sorry. Is she sleeping?” 

Hermione’s gaze fell on the gift bag in his hand. “Ron, you didn’t -”

“I know. I know. Now, where’s my new niece?” He handed her the bag. She hugged him again and then pushed toward the side of the room. 

Harry stood by the armchair where a bassinet had been set up. 

Ron slowly made his way to the bassinet. He bit back a laugh at Harry’s sheepish smile. He stepped up to the bassinet and froze. “Whoa, that’s a lot of hair.”

“Hey,” Hermione whined. 

Ron covered his mouth. Laying in the bassinet swaddled in a blanket with ' _i love you'_ displayed all over was the cutest, softest baby he’d ever seen. 

A little fist had snuck out of the blanket and squished next to a rounded rosy cheek. 

“Wow, she’s so cute.” He reached out but froze, “can I hold her?”

Harry bumped his shoulder. “She’s got to meet her Uncle Ron somehow.”

Ron chuckled and reached in, cupping his hands around her little body. She barely moved, still deep in sleep.

He set his hand under her head and moved to sit down. Once comfortably settled on his lap, he carefully poked Ruby’s cheek. 

“Geez,” Harry muttered. He sat down on the sofa beside Hermione. 

“She’s so small,” Ron whispered. He glanced in Hermione’s direction. “You were so huge.”

She laughed. “Thanks for the reminder.”

He traced his finger over Ruby’s cheek. “How’s it been? With her? Is she coping well being in the outside world?”

Harry chuckled this time. “That’s one way to put it.”

“We still have some trouble getting her to latch on, but it’s getting better,” Hermione said. 

Ron rubbed the tip of her nose. “Has her eye color settled in?” He slipped his finger into Ruby’s clutched fist. 

“They look dark. I think they’ll be brown,” Harry said with a smile. 

Hermione sighed softly. “I just hope they’ll be pretty. Teddy says she has brown eyes, even though we can’t see a hint of what shade they are yet. He guessed we were having a girl. I believe anything he says now so I’m sure they’ll be brown.” 

Ron chuckled under his breath. He bit back a smile. Her little hand felt so small and soft in his. He rubbed his thumb over her closed fist. It was incredible, he could hardly describe the emotions rolling through him. Here in his arms was a baby - his best friend’s baby! 

He trailed his fingers up the length of her arm. “Hey, little one,” he said softly. “You are the cutest baby I have ever seen.” He touched the edge of her hair. “Don’t tell my brother I said that.” Her nose wiggled. “Love, I think you’re gonna look like your mama when you grow up.”

All too suddenly, Ruby began to squirm in her blanket. He moved the blanket aside and gave in to the urge to squeeze her little legs and feet. 

She yawned. 

“Oh, what a big mouth you’ve got there. Definitely Hermione’s daughter.”

“Shove off, Ron,” He heard Hermione gripe. 

Harry laughed. 

Ruby stilled and blinked at the space over Ron’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you heard your dada right now, didn’t you?” Ron rested his hand over her chest, feeling the rapid thumps of her heart. “Now, now, it’s my turn to hog all your attention okay?”

She looked all around him before finally meeting his eye. Ron took a deep breath and smiled. “Hi, Ruby,” he cooed, “I’m your Uncle Ron.” 


	3. Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid!
> 
> Huge thanks to All_the_devils_are_here who suggested I write about Hagrid meeting Ruby and inspired me to write these one-shots. I hope y'all have enjoyed them.

Hermione watched as Harry paced across the room. He picked up the burping cloths and swaddle blankets that were just laying about and folded and refolded them before putting them away. 

“What are you so nervous about?” She gazed down at Ruby, who she was holding in her arms. She smiled. Ruby was staring right back at her. 

“I have no idea,” Harry grumbled, plopping down on the edge of the coffee table. “It’s just Hagrid.”

“Are you worried that you’ll burst into tears?” Hermione teased, her gaze still on their daughter. “I’ll do the crying for both of us if you’d like. My hormones are all over the place.” 

Ruby began cooing softly and waved her arm in the air. 

“That’s right, Ruby. Mama’s emotions are all over the place. Dada here is beside himself and I don’t know why,” she told her. “Maybe it’s because it’ll be our first Christmas together, hm?” Hermione finally looked up at her boyfriend. 

He had covered his mouth with his hand, but she could tell he was hiding a smile. 

“Hagrid will be ecstatic and we’ll just be careful, you know, in case he accidentally drops her,” Hermione offered. “You didn’t tell him, did you?”

Harry pulled on the sleeve of his jumper. “That we named her after him? No, I didn’t.” 

* * *

Harry and Hermione had decided to introduce Hagrid and Prof. McGonagall to Ruby at Dogwood Garden since the small family was staying there for Christmas. Besides, this way, there was more room for all of them. 

Hermione and Ruby were on the sitting room floor, playing. Well, Ruby was laying on her playmat while Hermione sat beside her. 

Harry was waiting in the foyer with Sirius. 

Sirius gripped Harry’s shoulder. “Hagrid is probably going to be a blubbering mess so we should be careful.” 

Harry let out a nervous laugh. “That’s true. Hermione pretty much told me the same thing.” 

“You know,” Sirius saddled closer, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders, “you and Hermione.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you’re together now…”

Confusion marred Harry’s face. “What’s your point?”

Sirius sighed heavily. “Are you going to ask her to marry you?”

“Sirius,” Harry hissed under his breath. “One thing at a time, please.”

His godfather scoffed. “Whatever.” 

His words were followed by a loud crack and through the front window, they could see Hagrid and Prof. McGonagall walking up the stone pathway to the front door. 

Sirius pulled the door open and greeted them loudly. “Hello Minnie, Hagrid! Welcome back to Dogwood Garden.” 

Prof. McGonagall greeted them with a curt nod and soft words, but Hagrid enveloped Sirius and then Harry into a tight hug. 

“Happy Christmas!” Hagrid said. “Is the wee one awake?”

Harry patted his shoulder. “She is. She’s in the sitting room with Hermione.”

Sirius led the way further into the house, speaking rapidly with Prof. McGonagall. “I’m a grandpa now. I feel old, but at the same time being with Ruby and playing with her makes me feel all young again.”

Prof. McGonagall rolled her eyes. “It’s not as if you’re very old yourself, Sirius. You make it sound as if you have one foot in the grave.”

Sirius whined. “But, Minnie I’m a Grandpa now.” 

They entered the sitting room. Hermione had gotten to her feet and held Ruby in her arms. 

“Hermione, you look wonderful,” Prof. McGonagall spoke first, walking up quickly. 

Hermione smiled. “Thank you. I don’t feel all that wonderful most of the time, but I’m getting there.” 

Prof. McGonagall peered down at Ruby. “Oh, what a darling baby. She looks like you, Hermione.”

Hermione laughed lightly. “You think so?”

Prof. McGonagall caressed the side of Ruby’s head. “Definitely. Look at her little nose. May I?”

Hermione nodded and carefully transferred Ruby into her professor’s arms. 

Ruby wriggled and whimpered softly. “Oh, none of that now,” Prof. McGonagall said carefully. “What a sight you are.” She touched the ends of Ruby’s dark hair. “What a pleasure it is, to finally meet you, Ruby Potter. Now, I’ve seen my fair share of children who have come from past students, but you,” she tapped Ruby’s nose, “you are special.” 

Harry walked into the room and settled beside Prof. McGonagall. 

“She’s beautiful,” Prof. McGonagall told them. “How was your delivery? Are you very much recovered?”

Hermione nodded. “For the most part, yes. It was about fourteen hours in labor.”

Prof. McGonagall grimaced slightly. She turned to Harry and carefully handed Ruby to him. “Hagrid,” she whispered, “has been talking about her non-stop for weeks. I think he’s more than ready to meet the little one.” 

Harry nodded and tried to settle down his nervousness. 

Sirius settled onto the sofa, gesturing to Prof. McGonagall to join him. “My granddaughter is adorable isn’t she?”

They spoke softly and Harry watched as Hermione helped Hagrid settle into the opposite sofa. 

“Thank you for the present you sent,” Hermione told him. “The blanket is very soft and has kept us warm.” 

Hagrid gripped his hands. “Oh, that’s good. Good.”

Harry stood before Hagrid. Ruby stretched her legs out. 

“She’s so tiny,” Hagrid chuckled. 

Harry set Ruby into Hagrid’s arms, laughing slightly under his breath. She looked incredibly small in Hagrid’s arms. 

Hagrid grinned and his whole chest shook as he chuckled. “Hello, little one. I’m Rubeus Hagrid.”

Hagrid slowly caressed the top of her head. 

Harry dropped down beside Hagrid. “Ruby, this is Hagrid. He’s been a good friend to me and your mama and he’s the person we named you after.” 

Hagrid gasped. “What was that?” He switched his gaze from Ruby to Harry and back to Ruby. “She’s named after me?”

Harry leaned closer, taking Ruby’s hand in his. “Ruby Potter, in honor of my first friend.” 

Hagrid’s breath hitched before he began to cry. “Thank you, ‘Arry, ‘Ermione.” He hugged Ruby to his chest. He sniffed loudly. 

Ruby wriggled in his hold. 

Hagrid settled her back in his arms. “She’s beautiful.” He chuckled again and took a few deep breaths to get his tears under control. “What kind of trouble will you be getting into, little one? Your dad and mum got into all sorts of trouble.” 

She gave him a gummy smile and began to babble, and all Hagrid could do was babble along with her. 

Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand. Neither said a word about the tears that formed in Harry’s eyes. 


End file.
